


spin the bottle (and hope it lands on me)

by gayforholtzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: But whatever, F/F, Spin the Bottle, this is such a tropey fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann
Summary: Within a fraction of a second, she notices the reason for it. The bottle. It’s on Holtz. She has to kiss Holtz. or the one where they play spin the bottle and erin and holtzmann kiss





	

Spin the bottle is a game typically associated with high school and college parties where people only want to get laid. It was most definitely not a game associated with a group of Ghostbusters in a random bar with random people. Or at least this is exactly what Erin Gilbert thinks and wonders as she finds herself stuffed between Holtzmann and some random guy she doesn’t know with a bottle precariously placed in the center of a circle of 10+ people.

 

“Alright! Now, I assume you all know the rules to spin the bottle,” some 20 something guy says as he gestures towards the bottle. “You spin it and then you kiss whomever it lands on, then it is their turn-“

 

“Tongue or no tongue!” The guy who was explaining the rules earlier was about to answers when Holtzmann interjects loudly,

 

“Tongue! Unless you ate something weird before, then no tongue.” Holtz turns towards Erin and sends a wink in her direction. Erin can feel herself blush, wondering why the thought of Holtzmann’s tongue on hers gave her butterflies.

 

Erin’s eyes lock with Holtz’s for the briefest moment before the guy next to her pulls her out of her thoughts, tapping her shoulder.

 

“Hey there sexy,” he slurs out, his breath reeking of god knows what alcohol. Erin turns away from him, trying to scoot closer to Holtz to get away from this creep.

 

“We haven’t even started the game Gilbert and you’re already getting closer to me. Trying to get into my pants are you?” Holtz whispers into Erin’s ear, then pulls away quickly as if nothing had just happened. Erin’s mouth hangs wide open before a chorus of oo’s and oh’s erupts around her.

 

Erin looks towards the center of the circle only to see a bottle pointing straight towards her.

 

_Shit? Who did she have to kiss?_

 

She was lost temporarily in her thoughts before Kevin starts leaning towards her. Oh! Kevin!

 

She knows logically she should be very excited. She’s had a crush on Kevin for months now. Right?

 

As Kevin gets closer to Erin, she hears the whoops of Patty and Abby, yet Holtz is eerily quiet. Kevin leans in and Erin exhales shakily. He is now close enough that Erin can smell his breath. Cheeseburgers? What the hell? Before she can finish that thought his lips are on hers and unlike what she’d thought, hoped, she would feel she just feels nothing. Literally nothing. He pulls away and she’s left there in stunned silence.

 

“Gross,” Holtz mumbles under her breath.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh uh, nothing. So was kissing the beefcake all you hoped it would be? Did he woo you? Are you going to move in with him and Mike Hat leaving this whole business behind?” Holtz jokes, yet Erin can swear she is able to pick up a hint of bitterness in her tone.

 

“Actually… uh. I kinda felt nothing,” Erin stumbles out, her eyes locked with Holtz’s before she realizes it’s her turn to go. She turns away from Holtzmann and spins the bottle with a light flick of the wrist and it lands on Abby. The pair of them chuckles, as this is not the first time they’ve had to kiss. The one time they actually did get invited to a party in high school it had gotten a little bit fuzzy resulting in a kiss between the pair of friends.

 

Erin shuffles over to Abby before giving her a quick peck and heading back to her spot next to Holtz. Somehow, Erin swears she doesn’t know how,  ~~she does~~ , she ends up closer to Holtzmann than she was before. Abby spins the bottle, which lands on Holtz, causing the engineer to burst out laughing.

 

“Come to mama,” Holtz practically sings out to Abby causing her to join Holtzmann in the laughing. Abby makes her way across the floor, by crawling nonetheless, and Holtz pulls her in for a sloppy kiss the friends giggling the whole time.

 

“Right? Right? I’m great. Did I just turn you gay, because I have that affect on the ladies,” Holtz pauses for the sake of being dramatic then turns towards Erin and winks. Abby laughs and goes back to her seat next to Kevin and Patty.

 

Holtzmann takes her turn by rather aggressively spinning the bottle. When it lands on some girl, probably in her mid-twenties, Erin can’t seem to help the scoff that escapes her mouth. Holtz looks over towards Erin in confusion as to why a scoff escaped her lips before sauntering over to the girl who looks way too excited to be kissing Holtzmann.

 

Erin watches with bated breath. Since when did she care so much about who Holtz kissed? Whatever. It didn’t matter.

 

Holtz leans towards this girl and the girl pulls her in for a kiss. It lasts far too long for Erin’s liking, and the moment she sees what she thinks is a tongue she feels woozy. After what felt like hours, probably only 10 seconds, Holtz pulls away breathlessly.

 

She shoots the girl a wink before scotching back towards Erin who looks frustrated.

 

“What’s wrong Gilbert? Cat got your tongue? Or was it my tongue that-“

 

“Get it Holtzy! Way to go!” Patty’s cheers stopped Holtz’s words and Holtz gives a mock salute to Patty, what she has now dubbed as ‘The Lesbian Salute.’

 

The next thirty minutes turn by rather uneventful. The girl kisses Kevin, Kevin kisses Patty, Patty kisses a tall guy across the circle, said tall guy kisses a guy who couldn’t be older than 19, he kisses the same girl Holtz had kissed, and it all becomes a bit fuzzy after a few too many drinks from not just Erin, but everyone in the group. Before Erin knows it the guy next to her is whispering into her ear,

 

“Your turn for a kiss, doll face.” Erin’s confusion quickly disappears when she notices the bottle has landed on her. Erin is suddenly filled with panic, as she does not, in the slightest, wish to kiss this guy. The scent of alcohol's grown much stronger than before and as he flashes her a toothy grin she notices how his teeth are stained yellow and how unkempt his facial hair is.

 

She hesitates, leaning back further until she’s touching Holtzmann. She takes in a shaky breath after admitting to herself she does, in fact, have to kiss this creep.

 

He leans in towards her and Erin noticeable stiffs up, causing Holtz to, without thinking, rest her hand on Erin’s lower thigh and squeezing reassuringly, Erin would’ve turned to face Holtz had the guys not grabbed Erin and pull her in all too quickly.

 

This was by far the grossest kiss Erin had ever had the displeasure of experiencing. His lips were chapped and he tasted exactly how he smelled, disgusting and like alcohol. The guy tries to slip his tongue into Erin's mouth when Erin pulls back and gets as far as humanly possible away from him.

 

Holtz looks towards Erin visibly worried about her, and fully prepared and ready to fight this guy. Erin shakes off the butterflies that erupt in her stomach when Holtz looks at her with that look of concern on her face. Erin wants desperately to keep her eyes locked with Holtz until the guy nudges her and says,

 

“Maybe you’ll land on me and we can kiss again.” Erin attempts to ignore that comment as she reaches towards the bottle praying to whatever deity was up there and listening she wouldn’t land on the guy. She gently spins it, closing her eyes, hoping for the best. She opens them the moment she hears Holtz’s breath hitch.

 

Within a fraction of a second, she notices the reason for it. The bottle. It’s on Holtz. She has to kiss Holtz.

 

Their eyes lock for what seems like minutes before Erin releases a shaky laugh. Holtz has yet to move and is sitting frozen in her spot, her mouth slight agape. Erin can’t think about anything other than what Holtz tastes like. Whether her lips are as soft as Erin has imagined they’d be. Not that she’d imagined Holtz’s lips on hers. Nope. Most definitely not.

 

“Uh, you guys going to kiss or?” Patty trails off her eyes moving between the two. Right! They had to kiss. Erin shrugs as she moves closer to Holtz. Her moving towards Holtz seems to have jarred Holtzmann and made her realize just what she was doing. She was about to kiss Erin Gilbert. The girl she’s been in love with since she met her. And she’d be damned if she wouldn’t make it special.

 

Holtz slowly leans in and grabs Erin’s cheeks lovingly, her hands calloused from all her tinkering over the years. Erin could feel Holtz’s breath on her lips, and boy was she ready to kiss her.

 

They were millimeters apart before Erin finally glances down, her eyes now fixated on Holtz’s lips, and leans in to capture her lips in her kiss.

 

Holy shit.

 

Erin wasn’t one for clichés or the silly notation that kissing someone could make you see fireworks but she’d be damned if she didn’t describe kissing Holtz as anything short of that. She felt like all of the air was being drained out of her lungs, but she cannot find it in herself to mind.

 

Holtz’s hands pull at Erin’s neck, moving her closer. Her fingers tangle in Erin’s locks, eliciting a moan from Erin. The moan shoots straight through Erin into her core. Holtz’s tongue gently brushes along Erin’s lower lip and Erin quickly grants Holtzmann entrance.

 

Holtz’s tongue crashes furiously with hers and the kiss slowly becomes heated. Holtzmann tastes so unlike Kevin and the guy from earlier. She tastes like Blue Moon and something else Erin just can’t quite place. Erin’s hand snakes through Holtz’s hair and tugs causing Holtz to let out a gravelly moan.

 

Holtzmann bites down on Erin’s lower lip, sucking gently on it, and honest to god this is one of the best feelings Erin has ever felt. Erin is about to tug at Holtz’s hair again until they are pulled out of the intoxicating kiss by a loud cough from next to them.

 

They both abruptly pull away, Erin and Holtz both looking equally mortified. Erin could feel the blush spreading across her face, and Holtz’s face has a pinkish tint to them. Both avidly avoid eye contact with the other upon realizing their kiss had indeed lasted at least thirty seconds, far longer than any of the prior ones.

 

“Damn,” they hear Patty mutter to Abby. Damn indeed Erin thinks. That was much better than she had expected for it to be. And holy shit she wanted to do it again.

 

“Well. I don’t think we can get much better than that. So I guess game over!” The guy who had insisted the game in the first place says.

 

The 15 some people slowly begin to rise leaving Holtz, Abby, Patty, Kevin, Erin, and the perv next to her, who she swears she will punch if he tries to talk to her.

 

The man slowly rises and walks, more like sulks, off to somewhere that Erin can’t find it in herself to care about. The remaining five sit in silence until Patty’s mention of getting more alcohol breaks it.

 

“Uh yeah, Patty. What you going to-“ Holtz interrupts Abby’s question by loudly, a little too loudly, saying,

 

“Liquor. Shots. Lots. Oh hey that rhymed.”

 

“Alright, Holtzy, whatever satisfies your crazy,” Patty walks off towards the bar, leaving everyone to their thoughts. Abby begins to say something before clasping her mouth shut then opening it again.

 

“So. That was-“ Abby stops herself upon noticing the daggers that Erin shoots her way. Abby raises her hands up in mock defense before whispering something non-audible into Kevin’s ear. He chuckles at it then turns towards Holtz and Erin.

 

“She just made a joke about you two. It was funny. I think Mike Hat would find it amusing too.” Abby slaps Kevin which causes him to let out a grunt and a, “Ow! Why’d you do that!” Abby just stares him down and he drops his head in defeat.

 

Erin and Holtz are still sitting in uncomfortable silence both refusing the even spare a glance towards the other. Thankfully neither of them is left to their thoughts much longer as Patty returns with the drinks.

 

“Drink up y’all!” She sets down a tray of shots.  _What the hell? Why did she get so much alcohol?_

_-_

 

The night was pretty much a complete and utter haze to Holtzmann. She’d kissed Erin. Is kiss even the appropriate word? It was more like making out. In front of a group of people. Because of spin the bottle. That was the only reason. Right?

 

Then again, Erin kissed her like she meant it. Holy shit did it feel like she’d meant it. She had tugged on her hair, she’d pulled her closer, and she’d held her like she meant it. And boy did Holtzmann hope she meant it. This was all she’d wanted since Erin had walked into her lab, looking all uptight and adorable wearing the world’s tiniest bowtie.

 

Patty's screaming pulls Holtz out of her thoughts.

 

“Time to dance!”

 

Patty grabs Holtzmann in one hand and Erin in the other and drags them towards the dance floor. Holtz can see Abby in the corner of her eye doing what appears to be grinding on Kevin. Oh, poor poor Kev.

 

Erin has yet to make eye contact or even attempt to look at her for the most part. Holtz desperately wants to see something from Erin that lets her know this wasn’t just some kiss because of a game. It felt like more than that. Holtz desperately hoped it was a mutual feeling.

 

Patty sees Holtzy and Erin both standing there dumbfounded and still in a haze from their make out session, which was at least 20 minutes ago. Patty decides to take it into her own hands by literally shoving the two of them together. She was going to get these crazy ass lovebirds to attempt that they want to jump each other and get wild on the nuclear-untested equipment.

 

Holtz now finds herself face to face with Erin who looks equally as confused as to why Patty just shoved them together. Unbeknownst to them their two friends were scheming to get them together since the moment they saved the world. Patty had 20 bucks on the fact that by the end of the night after they left the bar that they would fuck while Abby thinks that they will end up having sex in the bathroom at this very bar.

 

“Come here often?” Holtz says the first thing she can think of internally cursing herself. Erin flushes at the comment and the recollection of their first meeting. Holtz hadn’t expected herself to end up falling for the dorky physicist; she just thought it would be some flirty comments and some fun, but it wasn’t. It tumbled into something much more. Something that Holtz had never felt for anyone else. And it was fucking terrifying.

 

As the music picks up pace, Holtz finds herself even closer to Erin.

 

“I guess they want us to dance?” Erin says with a question in her voice.

 

“I suppose. Hopefully, Abby won’t debarge in on us this time.” Holtz chuckles to herself. She, personally, found herself hilarious, while others not so much. Erin looks at Holtz, eyes finally meeting hers since they kissed and releases a breathy laugh.

 

The song’s beat and melody swiftly change and Holtz, now, immediately recognizes it as the Beyoncé song, partition she thinks. Holtz totally wasn’t a secret Beyoncé fan. Nope.

 

The first few notes of the changing melody ring out before Holtz suddenly got a bolt and courage and grabs Erin by the hips pulling her impossibly closer.

 

_Driver roll up the partition please_

Erin lets out a squeak of surprise before relaxing into the close proximity of Holtz. Holtz considers removing her hands before thinking _fuck it_ and leaving them there.

 

_I don’t need you seeing Yoncé on her knees_

 

Holtz slowly sways her hips hoping Erin’s going to do the same.

 

_Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up_

 

Erin most definitely notices, her heart rising to a speed beyond measurable.

 

_We ain’t even gonna make it to this club_

Holtz takes a shaky breath in. After all this time she never imagined Erin would actually dance with her, let alone in this way.

 

_Now my mascara runnin’, red lipstick smudged_

 

Holtz leans into Erin even further, slowly grinding their hips together.

 

_Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck_

 

Erin’s mind is too clouded by alcohol to think straight, or at least that’s what she’d tell you, so instead of pulling away she grinds back.

 

_He popped all my button and he ripped my blouse_

Holtz lets out a low, breathy moan, as she grips onto Erin’s waist slowly trailing on hand up to Erin’s neck.

 

_He monica-luwinski’d all on my gown_

Erin’s hips thrust into Holtz’s involuntarily, making Holtz throw her head back.

 

_Who dere daddy, daddy didn’t bring a towel_

Holtz’s hands clutch at Erin’s neck, lightly scratching at the skin.

 

_Oh baby, baby, we better slow it down_

 

Unlike the lyrics, Erin wants nothing more than Holtz to be scratching at her skin everywhere, not any slower, but faster.

 

_Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up_

 

Holtz leans forward, looking into Erin’s eyes for the briefest of a second before begin to leave open mouth kisses on her neck.

 

_And we ain’t even gonna make it to this club_

Erin grips Holtz’s hips harder, digging her nails into them as Holtz’s mouth reaches her ear.

 

_Take all of me_

 

Holtz begins singing into Erin’s ears huskily, letting her know how much she wanted her.

 

_I just wanna be the girl you like the kinda girl you like_

 

Holtz enunciates each word with a slight nip on Erin’s ear lobe.

 

_Take all of me_

 

Holtz already has all of Erin and they both know it.

 

_I just wanna be the girl you like_

 

Holtz is the girl Erin likes and if she kept nipping at her ear and leaving kisses and gently sucking on Erin’s neck she won’t be able to take it much longer.

 

_The kinda girl you like is right here with me_

 

The moment Holtz sings this line Erin’s decides she’s had enough and needs to fix the amount of sexual tension and frustration she is feeling.

 

“Can we please get out of here?” Erin practically begs into Holtz’s ear.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

The last thing Abby and Patty see is a tuft of blonde hair yanking along a slightly taller figure with auburn locks.

 

“Pay up bitch.” Patty sets her hand out waiting for her money.

 

“We are so not going back to the firehouse tonight,” Abby says as she reluctantly hands over the money.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this fic ended up being a multi-chapter one instead of a one-shot like i originally planned. let me know what you think! come talk to me on tumblr too at jillianholtzmannownsmyass


End file.
